Once Upon a Dream
by LittleMissReader36
Summary: MORTAL AU Perseus lived in Ancient Greece. His life was so uneventful, he was given a second chance. One catch: he could only come back if he fell in love. That wasn't it though, he had to be loved as well. Annabeth lives in present day New York. She has the perfect life. Her mom loves her, she has lots of friends, is popular, and is hours away from calling Luke her boyfriend.
1. My Last Day

**Hey, guys! So, I'm back with another fanfic. This one is going to be long and the chapters will vary in length.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1

Perseus's POV

The day was January 22, 600 BC. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Or, at least, I think it was yesterday. Ever since that day, I haven't been able to keep track of time very well.

My father, Poseidon was going to let me fight for the first time. I was 15 years old, and was excited for my first time on the battlefield. I had been training for this day since I was 12 years old, and now it was finally here. I remember grabbing my sword Anakulosmos and excitedly mounting my horse, Blackjack, and following after my father, heading towards the war zone. I remember thinking, 'this is it. It's finally here. The day I get to be in a battle, instead of hearing stories about it from my dad. Most of which were fictional.' We got to the battle grounds and, a few days later, the enemies began approaching. I could hear the sound of their horses' hooves, pounding across the landscape towards us. I remember marveling at the pure beauty of the horses' coats. They were gorgeous.

Eventually, after seeming eternities, the battle began. I killed plenty of people alongside my father. I heard the screams of weak men, the sounds of bodies crashing to the ground, and, the frightened whinnies of the horses that lost their masters. I was fueled by excitement and adrenaline, giving me the feeling that I could go on forever. That I was unstoppable, not killable. I was getting too cocky, thinking I could kill anyone that got near me. In the end, it was my cockiness that got me killed. I was boasting to my father about how I could kill anyone who can near me, when someone came up behind me and killed me. I remember feeling intense vulnerability and shock, because in all the stories father told, someone never killed a man when he was talking. That's when I knew that most of his stories were sliced my head clean off, sending me to the underworld, where I would be for all eternity. Or so I thought.


	2. My first boyfriend

**Hey, people! I'm back at it again with another chapter!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **FluffyPercabeth55: Thanks! Glad you like it! The dates were kinda necessary, though. It gives the story a little something.**

 **~LittleMissReader36**

 **Guest: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

~ **LittleMissReader36**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

When I woke up this morning, I knew today was going to be different. Maybe even perfect, somehow. I leaped out of bed, tossing my covers to the side. I was extremely excited about school, today. I always am, but today, I just knew, somehow, that Luke, my crush, was going to kiss me. Or ask me out. I brushed my teeth, then went into my closet to decide what to wear. I finally selected a cute Mardi Gras colored 'I love NOLA' baby tee, along with my favorite denim skirt. I did my standard morning routine: hair, teeth, etc. Then, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I beat my mom downstairs, I usually do. Athena likes to come down and make me breakfast at 6:45, meanwhile I always come down at 6:35. I decided to start getting my bag ready while I waited for my mom. I got my binder from the living room, where I did my homework while my mom was picking Bobby and Mathew up from school. I also got my book, Twilight. It was my first time reading the series. I was reading it because my friend, Thalia dared me to. I said that I could read any book series because of my love of books. Then, Thalia got the bright idea to dare me to read the Twilight saga. It actually wasn't that bad.

"Good morning, Annabeth!" My mother exclaimed when she saw me.

"Morning, mother." I answered.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Bacon." Came my immediate response. She knows that I love bacon. I mean, I've had it every day for breakfast since I can remember.

"Annabeth, don't forget to take your medicine. I know you never forget to, but please don't start now."

I sighed, and put the pills in my mouth, washing them down with a glass of water. While my mom made my breakfast, I texted my friend Thalia.

Annabeth:

You know that series you made me read? Twilight? Well, it's really good.

Thalia:

You like all books. You think they're all good.

Annabeth:

Well, you should know by now that I love reading.

Thalia:

Yes, I know, but will there ever be a book that you don't like?

Annabeth:

I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Gtg, my breakfast's ready.

Thalia:

Bye.

I turned off my phone and dug into the delicious greasy goodness in front of me. It was so good. Despite having it every day, I still marveled at the delicious taste that bounced around in my mouth. It never got old. When I was finished, I took my full backpack and plopped it down by the front door to wait until it was time to go to the bus stop. I picked up my phone to start texting Thalia again when something caught my eye, taking my attention away and demanding that I looked at it. I read it and realized that it was a text from Luke. My crush texted me to say good morning! I did a little happy dance in my head and texted Thalia the good news.

~At School~

I was minding my own business in the cafe, eating my lunch when Thalia, seated next to me, elbowed me. I looked up and realized that everyone was looking at Luke. Confused, I did the same. It took me about a second to realize what was going on. Luke was staring at me, smiling. He looked as if he was waiting for me to notice him, because, once I looked at him, he got up from his seat and started walking at a leisurely pace towards me. I felt my cheeks redden with a blush that only Luke could bring to them. My stomach felt as if a million butterflies were swarming around inside of it, begging to be set free. When he reached my table, I said, "L-luke. Wh-what are you doing here?" Then I cursed myself for sounding like such an idiot. Jeez, Annabeth. I thought. Don't show him the feelings it would only cause you more of a broken heart when he said he didn't feel the same way. Then he did something that surprised me even more.

"Annabeth," he started, almost hesitantly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked. I didn't expect him to say that. I had expected him to come over, politely turn me down, and then go back to his seat. He had done the exact opposite, and I was ecstatic.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Luke. I really like you, and I am beyond happy you feel the same way." I told him happily.

Then, when I thought the moment couldn't get any better, leaned forward and kissed me. A delicate, yet full of passion and meaningfulness kiss. The feeling of his lips pressed against mine sent waves of electricity coursing through me. I felt like I could do anything. When he pulled away, he looked like a completely different person. He was smiling brightly, as if this was what made him happiest. Being with me. Come to think of it, he's only ever smiled around me. I could tell, though, that something was bothering him. It was obvious from the ever present scowl he had on his face. Something was up with him, and I was determined to find out what. I wanted to be the one for him to trust, to confide in. I just had a feeling, like the one I had this morning, that he needed someone.

Someone to listen.

Someone to lean on.

Someone to trust.

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, fellow readers! Just for a heads up, this is a Percabeth fanfic, and it will feature Percabeth, just way later in the story. It's featured so late in the story because it wouldn't make sense if it was featured earlier, because Percy died in 600 BC.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Drxgorita: Thanks! I will try to update as frequently as possible, but with school starting up again and my cruise this week, I may not be able to. Glad you like it so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~LittleMissReader36**

 **Thunderwolf7226: I'm glad you like it so far! ~LittleMissReader36**

 **Flippityflop: Thanks! ~LittleMissReader36**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan**

 **Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 3

Perseus's POV

I was falling. Falling and falling and falling further down. When I thought of the underworld, I thought of it as something you would enter, not fall into. When at last I landed, I realized that I could feel no pain. Well, I thought, I must be dead. I walked around a bit, wondering where everything was. When they told us about the underworld, they said that there was a trial, for Hades to decide where you went.

After wondering around a bit, I ran into Thanatos. He looked at me as if to say, what are you doing here? Then he said, "what are you doing here?"

"I died." I responded simply. I mean, why else would I be here?

"You're in the wrong part of the underworld." He told me, as if it was obvious. As if I would know that I was in the wrong place. I mean, it was kinda obvious, but I died. I don't get to choose where I go!

"Um. Ok." I responded idiotically.

"This is the land of the returnable dead. You can go back to life." He told me. I just stared at him in bewilderment. _Come back?_ What? How is that possible? "Let me explain." He continued, sounding bored. "So, when someone lives an unimportant life not consisting of love, he or she gets a second chance at life. There is, however, one catch: you need to fall in love with someone. Oh, and another thing, that person has to love you as well." He finished.

Fall in love with someone? Make them love me? How would that work?

"How, exactly, am I supposed to meet this person?" I asked.

"You will barge into their dreams one night and meet them there. You will be in that persons dreams every night, causing them to fall in love with you. When you are both mutually in love, you will come back to life through that person's dreams.


	4. The Land of the Forgivable Dead

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. I own nothing.**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: THE LAND OF THE FORGIVABLE DEAD**

 **Perseus's POV**

I stared at him, shocked. Unable to accept the fact that I could come back. I would be able to put a halt to all of this nothingness surrounding me, and go back. The only problem was, well, I'd probably have to wait another hundred years because, well, when people die, they usually don't come back right away. I was about to ask Thanos if there was anything else to it. Like, would I appear where the person lived? Would it be like I never died in the first place? But then, as if by magic, when I turned around to ask him my many questions, all bubbling up my throat and threatening to come out, he was gone. He had just vanished. Just like that. A turn of the head. The blink of an eye, and he was gone.

 _Well,_ I thought to myself, _That's just great. Now what?_

The answer appeared right in front of my as if it knew I would ask the question. I suddenly found myself in a completely different part of wherever I was. There were millions of people there, and they looked nothing like the dead that I heard about in stories. No. These dead people were the exact opposite of dead. The only dead giveaway to them being dead was the fact that they were in the Underworld. They were partying like there was no tomorrow. I was seriously starting to rethink everything I had learned about the Greek mythology from when I was younger. First there's no Underworld, now dead people don't look dead? There is clearly something off about this place. It can't be the Underworld. It just can't be!

Suddenly, when I got there, everything died down to a complete stop. It was as if they had to stop their party to see who had just arrived there. I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to introduce myself, as if I was going to be hanging around these people for a long time. "I'm Perseus." I spoke, suddenly hoping that they didn't already know that and were expecting me. Although, for some strange reason, I had the suspicion that they already knew who I was. That they were expecting me. It was strange, though, because I'd never even met these people.

"We know who you are." A bored voice responded. "We've been awaiting you, Perseus Jackson. We were predicting you would die today. Do you have any idea of where you are? Why you are here?"

"Um, no." I responded, feeling like an idiot. My remark gained snickers from a bunch of people standing off to the side.

"Of course you don't," he sighed. "They never do. Well, Perseus, you are in The Land of the Forgivable Dead. You are here because, when you died, Thanos saw a certain purity in you heart that not very many people had, and decided that he would bring you here, so you would have a second chance. If you manage to fall in love in the next, ah, hundred thousand years, you can go back to Earth and live your life as a happy, peaceful human being. If you don't, well, then you cease to exist. You would simply vanish over the next few years. Don't worry, though. It probably won't happen. At least, I haven't seen it happen yet. All I know is that most people are usually down here for a few thousand years. Oh. I almost forgot. You are here to heal the heart of a mortal woman, fall in love with her and cause her to love you as well, or break her heart and make it accessible to the next male that seeks her love. The only catch, though, is that you will be doing this all through a dream. Though, I suspect Thanos told you that already, I have to make sure you know and remember, because it is a very strict rule around here. Although, I can't see how you'd get back another way, but that's not the point. Well, anyway, happy afterlife and love finding!" Then he vanished. He literally vanished.

—

A few hours after my encounter with whatever-his-name-is, someone decided to show me around the place, for which I was grateful. He introduced himself as Grover, and told me all about this Land of the Forgivable Dead. He showed me where I would sleep, where he lived in case I wanted to chat with him, and he showed me the best place to party.

"Thanks, Grover." I told him, wanting to make sure he knew how much I appreciated his help. "I'm pretty exhausted, though, so I'm going to catch some zzz's now, if you don't mind. He said a quick, your welcome, then told me that he didn't mind and that I should go to sleep if I was tired. I gave him a weary smile and went to my house. It looked similar to the palace I had lived in, back when I was alive and known to my father's loyal subjects as Prince Perseus, heir to the throne. Too bad I'll never be able to claim the title as king. I was really looking forward to sitting on that throne, but apparently the Fates had other plans. Plans that involved cutting my string and sending me down here.

When I woke up, I had an overwhelming urge to go and talk to Grover. Ask him to tell me more about this place. Ask him how long he'd been here. Ask him to tell me the name of the man that talked to me when I first arrived. I went to Grover's place, remembering the way from what he showed me yesterday. When I arrived, he looked like he was surprised to see me. He let me in, and I decided to get right to the point. "How long have you been here? What's the name of the guy that talked to me yesterday?" I asked him.

"Well. To answer your first question, I've been here for about ten years. The guy that talked to you yesterday was Luke. He's been here longer than I have, and he doesn't appreciate the fact that this place has been forgotten."

"Oh." I said. "Is that why he was annoying with me for needing an explanation of where I am?" I asked.

"Yes." Grover responded. "Anymore questions?" He asked

 _Hm,_ I thought, _do I have anymore questions?_

"Yes," I responded. "Is there a limit to the amount of people you can 'fall in love with'? Like, since there's a limit to the amount of time spent here before you vanish, is there also a limit to the amount of people you can fall in love with before you cease to exist?" I asked.

"Nope," he responded. "You're only limit is time. The amount of people your heart falls for before you find the one is unlimited. You could find that special someone immediately. You could find that special someone after thousands of years. It just has to happen before your hundred thousand year limit is up." He told me.

 _As many as needed. As long as you need. Just don't go past the hundred thousand year deadline._ Those thoughts rolled around my brain as a made my way back to my new home. The place I would be staying at until I found true love.


	5. What If?

**Hey, fellow readers! I'm back with chapter five! I hope you enjoy it, but, before getting into it, it's time to acknowledge the wonderful people who left reviews on chapter four!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **FluffyPercabeth55: Thanks! Glad to hear it! Honestly, I don't know how long it'll take me. Probably a few months, like until April? I don't know. All I know Is that there will be at least ten chapters.**

 **~LittleMissReader36**

 **Guest: AWWWW! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. Song title reference from Def Leppard. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

 **Now, the reason y'all came here, onto the story!**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: WHAT IF?**

 _Perseus's POV_

 _True love. How am I supposed to find true love? How am I supposed to make someone fall In love with me through a simple dream? What If they think it's just a dream? What if they think I'm just a dream, and they don't love me back? What if…. Suddenly, dozens of unrealistic but possibly true and fortune telling thoughts ran through my brain at once._

 _What if I love her, but she doesn't love me?_

 _What if she loves me, but I don't love her?_

 _What if I fall in love with someone who crushes my heart so badly, I can never fall in love again?_

 _What if…?_ The list goes on.

A few hours later, I ran into Luke. This time, I payed more attention to his appearance. He had thick, curly black hair and piercing brown eyes. He looked more like an Eric to me, but I guess I can't name him. That's his parents job. "Hey," I said, a bit awkwardly.

"Hi," he responded. "Okay. First of all, don't you dare call me Luke. I hate that name. My name is Lucas. Everyone here just loves nicknames, or something, because they all call me Luke. I hate it, so don't even think about it." He said, using a death glare that actually scared me. Just a little bit. Not that much. I was Perseus Jackson, prince and future king of Corinth. I don't scare easily.

"Ok, Lucas, I won't call you by your nickname." I told him. _I mean, at least not to your face._ I thought, hiding my smirk.

"It's not _my_ nickname, it's that name everybody decided to call me." He said, but I could see past his façade. I could see his patience wearing thin. It was a look I'd gotten from my father a lot. One that said, _stop asking questions!_ I decided that I would just be quiet and walk away.

Once I was almost out of hearing distance, he yelled, "just be careful, kid! And don't forget: love bites." ( **A/N: anybody catch the Def Leppard reference?)** I smirked, thinking he was just trying to scare me into staying here until I spontaneously combusted, or whatever it is that I'd do. _Yeah, right. I'm sure it does._ I thought

mockingly. There was no way that love could actually hurt. It just doesn't seem possible. Where I come from, the husband chooses his wife, and, therefore, is a happy man forevermore. The wife, well, I don't know about her, but it's not like anyone actually cares( **A/N: I do care. I am all for women's rights, but he's a man in 600 BC. He's not going to have the same view on it as we are.)** I mean, they're just women, right? The only thing they're good for is cooking and cleaning. How are they supposed to break a man's heart? That just sounds impossible. **A/N: I'm going to stop now. I'm done insulting my own gender now.**

"Yeah, ok, Lucas!" I yelled, before going back to my not-so-permanent house. _Hmm…_ I thought. _I wonder how this dream thing works, exactly. Like, how do I end up in someone's dreams? That just sounds… I don't know… impossible? I mean, so does not dying when you're clearly dead, but that's also not the point._ Deciding I needed answers before I went to bed that night, I left my house and went to find Lucas. Or, at least someone that would help me with this. Like, I really need to know!

 **Well, fellow readers, that wraps chapter five up! Very nicely, if I do say so myself. Now, I know that y'all probably want the next chapter to be in Percy's POV because of the mini cliffhanger. Also, I get that y'all are probably expecting it as well, due to the fact that a lot of my chapters have been in his POV. Well, the next chapter is in Annabeth's POV!**

 **Please review, and, if you want, give me suggestions of which characters should end up in which POV. I'd like to hear your suggestions, and know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Bye, now!**

 **~LittleMissReader36**


	6. First Date

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! I know what y'all are saying. "LittleMissReader36, why can't this chapter be in Percy's POV?" And to that I say, "I don't know. I just thought it was time for some Annabething. Yes. I just made that word up.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest:**

 **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I OWN NOTHING! All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

 **Now, what you've all been waiting for (or maybe not, idk) chapter six!**

 _CHAPTER SIX: FIRST DATE_

 _Annabeth's POV_

Ever since Luke became my boyfriend, my popularity seemed to be escalating. I mean, contrary to other's beliefs, I, the nerdy, smart girl, was popular. Before Luke, as well as with him. Being his girlfriend seemed to boost my popularity. Everyone knew my name. The sixth graders, even the uber popular eighth graders knew my name! It was crazy weird. I mean, I was already pretty popular already but, apparently, Luke also happened to be popular as well, and more so than me. Suddenly, I heard my phone ding. I checked it and saw that is was my friend, Silena.

 _Silena:_

 _Omg! I heard you and Luke became a thing at lunch yesterday!_

 _Annabeth:_

 _Yeah, we did. And, omg, we KISSED! It was so freaking amazing!_

 _Silena:_

 _Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! Who started it? I need details!_

 _Annabeth:_

 _He did, obviously. You know I wouldn't be able to do that._

 _Silena:_

 _You would be able to, you just probably would not have so soon. It's just so cute! I knew you two would end up together eventually! It was just so obvious. From the way he looked at you to the way you looked at him._

 _Annabeth:_

 _Yeah, Sil. You're probably right. I know you knew. You wouldn't shut up about it, and it was just so annoying. Like, Luke and I'd be hanging out, and then, the moment he left, you'd bound over to me like a puppy and start talking about how perfect we were for each other. Also, what way? He didn't look at me in any strange way, Sil. I think I'd know. What are you, a love expert?_

 _Silena:_

 _Yes, Annabeth, I am a love expert. How have you just figured this out? Well, I'm sorry, but I know something cute when I see it. Also, are you blind? He was looking at you so lovingly, I was surprised his heart didn't fall out his eyes._

 _Annabeth:_

 _Lolz. You know, I think that would be a very interesting sight to see. Instead of their brain falling out their ears, their heart falls out their eyes. Where do you get this stuff?_

 _Silena:_

 _My imagination._

 _Annabeth:_

 _I can see that. I'm picturing it in my head right now._ _ **(A/N: don't read if you have a weak stomach. I'd suggest moving to Silena's text.)**_ _The eyes turning red with blood. The pulsating of the heart trying to break through the eyes. The look of the heart as it falls and lands with a sickening splat on the tiled floor of the cafeteria._

 _Silena:_

 _Ewwwww, Annabeth! That's disgusting! Please excuse me while a go throw up._

 _Annabeth:_

 _Lolz. Ok. I'll wait._

I didn't really feel like waiting. It was a Saturday, and I was sitting on my bed doing absolutely nothing. Wow. This is, like, really boring. I decided that I would invite some people over so we could hang out. I thought that I should text Thalia first.

 _Annabeth:_

 _Heyyyyyyyy, Thales. So, I'm, like, really bored right now. Wanna come over so we can hang out?_

 _Thalia:_

 _Jeez, Annie. You srsly need to work on your texting skills. Anyway, yeah, sure. I'll come over._

 _Annabeth:_

 _Srsly, Thales. You always tell me I'm doing it wrong, but you never tell me how to do it right. Honestly, though. Does it really matter how I text?_

 _Thalia:_

 _I guess not. Coming over soon._

 _Annabeth:_

 _Soon? You live, like, four houses away from me._

 _Thalia:_

 _Yeah, soon. Imma have to show you how real people party._

 _Annabeth:_

 _Thalia, we're in seventh grade._

 _Thalia:_

 _Your point is?_

 _Annabeth:_

 _We can't party like high schoolers because we aren't there yet._

 _Thalia:_

 _Are you sure you were popular before Luke?_

 _Annabeth:_

 _Yeah, why?_

 _Thalia:_

 _Nevermind. Be there soon!_

 _Annabeth:_

 _Ok_

A few minutes later, Thalia showed up at my door. She literally had nothing with her. I thought she'd've brought something, but I was mistaken. She walked in, shut the door behind her, and started walking to my room. I walked behind her, confused as to what was about to happen. Once she was in my room, she shut the door behind her and waltzed over to my bed and plopped down on it. She gave me a long lecture about popularity, texting, cool stuff, and other things like that. When she was done, about three hours later, I asked her if that was all she was there for.

"No, dummy. You _invited_ me here, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess." I responded dumbly.

"So. Why exactly did you invite me over?" She asked in a questioning tone.

"I really have no idea." I told her, feeling like an idiot. _There's a first time for everything,_ I thought. Then Thalia did something very unexpected.

"Annabeth. Ask Luke out on your first date. Don't let him make the move, make it yourself." She told me. It almost sounded like a dare, except for the commanding edge her voice held. As if, instead of daring me to do it, she was daring me to disagree.

"Ok," I squeaked, not knowing where all these nerves were coming from. I'm Annabeth Chase. I never get speechless or tounge tied.

"Well? What're you waiting for?" She asked.

"Wait. You want me to do it now?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, duh. We can't have you forgetting now can we?"

I gulped. "I guess not."

After a while, I had finally composed a message. It wasn't great, but it would suffice. It read:

 _Annabeth:_

 _Luke, I know we just became BF/GF yesterday and this might be too soon, but I really want to do this now. Can we go on our first date tomorrow? I was thinking Starbucks. At noon._

 _Luke:_

 _Sure, Annabeth! There's nothing I'd rather do. Starbucks sounds great. See you then!_

 _Annabeth:_

 _Kay, bye!_

I exited out of messages and looked at Thalia. "It's done. Luke and I are going on our first date tomorrow!" I exclaimed. "What should I wear?"

"I don't know." Thalia said boredly. "Ask Silena. She'll probably know." At that moment, my phone dinged with a text.

"It's Silena." I said. A few minutes later, Jason, Thalia's older brother, came to my house to pick her up. I started texting Silena.

 _Silena: I'm done._

 _Annabeth:_

 _Ok. I'm going on a date with Luke tomorrow. What should I wear?_

 _Silena:_

 _You should wear your magenta floral print blouse with your dark skinny jeans. You look so cute in that! Also, a date?! Awesome! I'm so excited for you!_

 _Annabeth:_

 _Thanks, Sil. I'm super excited, too!_

THE NEXT DAY

I pulled on my date outfit: magenta floral blouse and skinny jeans. Then, I did my hair, making sure to get all the rats out, not just some of them. Once I had finished, I decided I'd just leave my hair down because it looked better that way. I hopped in the car, purse in hand and phone in purse, and my mother drove me to Starbucks. I was so excited, I couldn't shut up. Today is going to be the best day ever. It just has to be. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

When we arrived at Starbucks a few minutes later, I saw that someone was already there and waiting for me. I looked at my phone. 12:01. He must've gotten here at exactly noon. I said bye to my mom, then hopped out of the car to join Luke.

"You look beautiful." He told me. I blushed.

"Thanks." I responded. "You look fine as well." I added.

"Thanks." He replied. We went to the front to order, then we sat down at a table for two. We talked about stuff until the barista called Luke's name. He went up to the counter to get our stuff and I stayed at the table, staring at it, contemplating what had just happened. I was completely spaced out when we came back.

"Annabeth." He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Yes?"

"Where were you? You looked a little… zoned out." He said.

"I was… thinking." I responded, mentally face palming.

He sat down across from me and began the conversation. We talked about school, future date places, and stuff like that. Talking with Luke never got boring. We could talk endlessly, laugh a lot, and things never got awkward. We didn't run out of things to talk about. We held hands, and all that couple stuff. It felt _so_ good to hold his hand. I felt an electric shock where his hand touched mine, and I never wanted him to let go. Right we went our separate ways, at 2:30, he kissed me goodbye. It was similar to the one we had yesterday. It was just… better, somehow. As if, somehow, being in a relationship with someone made kissing them better. My eyes fluttered shut as our lips met and sparks flew. It was _amazing._ It was the perfect end to the perfect date. "See you later, Annabeth." He said with a smile before climbing into his car. I headed to my mom's car with a huge smile on my face.

 _Best first date ever!_ I mentally squealed.

 **So, how was it? Did y'all like it? I hope so. Please leave a review.**

 **Until next time,**

 **LittleMissReader36**


	7. The Rules

Hey, guys! I'm back with chapter seven! Hope you like it!

Review Responses:

FluffyPercabeth55: Thanks! Hope you really like this chapter! Btw, I'm probably going to end up updating on Thursdays or Fridays.

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING! All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 7: THE RULES

Perseus's POV

Eventually, I found him. He was sitting in his cabin, an ice cold look on his face. I almost turned around, but he must've heard me, because he said, "come in." I walked in and sat down across from him. "What do you want?" He questioned.

"Answers." I responded, plain and simple.

"For what?" He demanded.

"How does this place work?" I questioned.

"Hmmm… well, ok, then. The dreaming thing is very simple. Morpheus will randomly choose someone he thinks you will fall in love with, and you enter that person's dreams the next night. When you appear in the dream, the person having the dream immediately thinks of you as a real person. They won't think you are just a dream. You can interact with the person normally. It will be like you are both in the real world. You can also only see this person at night, and the each dream will only last about five hours. You can kiss, go on dates, talk to each other, pretty much anything a real couple would be able to do. Once it is 100% certain that she loves you and you love her, you will appear the next morning. All the memories of the people living there will remember you as always having been there. Also, you will come out of her dream the same age as her. If she doesn't love you, however, there will be no second chances. You will never see her again. You will be denied access to her dreams.

"In this world, you will always be updated on the mortal world, and everything here will be up to date. You will not age here, you will be immortal. Well, until, of course, you either make it to the mortal world or your 100,000 time period is up. Whichever comes first. Also, once you get to the mortal world, you will become mortal again and you will age normally. Any questions?" He finished.

"Yes. I do, actually. What do I do here? I mean, until I leave. If I leave." I said.

"Anything you can, really." He responded.

"Ok, then. Well, Imma go live my supper boring life now. Bye!" I said, then I left.

While I was walking to my cabin, I saw a great many interesting things. It was almost as if the place knew I thought it was boring and was trying to impress me. There were theaters, stables, pretty much everything from my mortal life was here. I decided to go straight to the stables, since I'd always had a love for horses. On my way there, I realized there were more people here than I'd originally realized. There were living quarters everywhere. There was an insane amount of people here. How can so many people live such a boring life? I wondered. When I arrived, I saw sights that surprised me. The stable was huge. It looked bigger on the inside than it did from the outside. Even better, Blackjack was there. His black coat looked as gorgeous as ever, as if someone had just groomed him. I walked toward him cautiously, as if making sure that he was real, and not just a dream. Although, I think that it would be the most realistic part.

The next morning, when I woke up, I decided that I would find out everything about this place. People weren't giving me enough information, although they probably gave me all they knew, I thought I would investigate.

I went to go find Grover, to see if he knew if there was another way to get more information. "Besides Lucas, of course." I added.

"No. Lucas knows everything about everything. He's like the genius of this world."

"Why don't we know about this place, though? I mean, you'd think that this place would be well known throughout Greece and I'd know about it."

"You don't know about it because if you did, it wouldn't exactly be a good thing. See, everyone would be obsessed with living a boring, love free life if they knew it would give them a second chance at life. If that happened, well, it would be… um… bad."

"Oh. I see. The… wait. How did they get rid of it? How'd they… ummmm… take it out."

"Lucas. He snuck through a dream somehow and took the story of this place out. Nobody remembered it, and it didn't get passed from generation to generation."

"Okay. Interesting. So, Lucas took it out and it just vanished to the mortal brain, soul, and mind?"

"Yep. That pretty much covers it."

"Well. Good to know. I guess, now that I figured everything out, I should probably meet some new people. My future lover only knows how long I'll be here, and I have no idea how long it's gonna take."

"Good idea. I'll introduce you to my friends. I have a feeling you guys will get along well."

"Great! Lead the way."

The people Grover introduced me to were pretty cool, and I could see myself staying friends with them for at least a few hundred years.

There was this one kid, he had thick, black hair and dark eyes. His name was Nico, and his sister was there with him. It was the strangest phenomenon. They both died together, and they lived a life that qualified them for this world. They told me they weren't planning on falling love. They said they wanted to stay with each other for as long as possible. The girl sounded surer than the boy. The girl, Bianca sounded as if she was 100% sure, and her opinion couldn't be swayed. The boy, however, sounded as if there was a chance. It might've been small, but it was there.

There was another girl, too. Her name was Zoë. She had long, thick auburn hair and Grover looked at her with a love struck grin on his face. I laughed to myself, thinking that it would probably never happen, considering the way she looked at him, as if he was lucky they were still friends. I pulled him aside and asked, "can you fall in love and do that stuff here?"

"You can, but the people here are very against it. We like to think that you can only fall in love with legit mortal people."

"Then why are you looking at Zoë like you're in love with her?"

"I'm not!" He retorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I admit, she's kinda cute, but I'm not getting anywhere with her."

"I can see that. Any other people you know?"

"No." He said.

Did y'all like it? Were there enough rules? Well, bye, now. Until next time!

~LittleMissReader36


	8. Calypso

Hey, guys! I'm back with chapter eight.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Now, onto the story!

Chapter eight: Calypso

Perseus's POV

700 years later

100 AD

One night, in my dreams, I felt the strangest thing happening. It was as if my soul was being taken from my body. My dreams morphed into those of a young mortal girl, aged no more than fifteen. Her innocence could attest to that. Her dreams mostly consisted of flowers. There were so many different varieties, they all started to blend together and look the same. At least for me. I don't know what she thinks about them.

Eventually, her flowery dreams morphed into me. It was a strange sight, seeing me in another person's dream. She mumbled, "who in the name of Zeus just barged into my dreams?"

"Um, hi?" I responded questioningly. She really didn't look like someone I'd want to mess with, and I found myself wondering why on earth would Morpheus put me in her dream?

She looked at me for a second, shocked, before the dream changed. It became as if we were standing right next to each other.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Perseus." Came my immediate response. I was so used to it, I almost said, prince of Corinth, but I didn't. That was, what, 700 years ago?

"Like, the one from the myths?" She asked hopefully, as if she wanted me to be some made up character in her dreams.

"No, not that one. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Calypso, daughter of the 'great and powerful' Atlas." She said.

"Great and powerful?" I questioned amusedly.

"According to him, yes. He refers to himself as the great and powerful because Alexander the Great is his very distant great times a lot grandfather."

"Interesting." I said, trying to wrap my head around it. I mean, I guess it makes sense, but not really.

"I guess." She said, laughing at my expression.

Then, something strange happened. It was as if someone was reaching in between us and shattering a screen we didn't even know was there. A few seconds later, everything went black and we woke up.

iIi

* * *

When I woke up, I had a sort of dreamy smile on my face. I knew right then and there that she was the one for me. She had to be. She was beautiful She had dark, caramel colored skin, and long, gorgeously thick black hair and dark eyes. It was love at fist sight for me, I just hope it's the same for her. I left my cabin with a sort of love struck grin on my face, and went to see Grover. The whole way there, I couldn't get her face out of my mind. It was as if her gorgeous features were permanently branded into my brain. Dazed, I bumped into Grover, being so lost in thought I didn't even realize he was there.

"Woah," he said, stumbling back. "Did you see someone last night?" He smirked.

"Yeah." I admitted, sort of sheepishly.

"What's her name? What does she look like?" He inquired.

A grin slid onto my face. He shouldn't have asked that.

"Her name is Calypso, and she's beautiful. Her hair is thick and dark, her eyes are this melted chocolate color, and her skin is milky white. Suffice to say, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Quite frankly, she's probably the most beautiful woman I ever will meet. She's just that gorgeous." I replied.

"She sounds lovely," Grover commented.

"She is. I'm completely in love with her. I just hope she feels the same way about me."

"Oh, she probably does. Morpheus isn't a love expert, but he's not an idiot either. He knows people. He wouldn't put you with someone unless he was certain that she would love you." He reassured me.

It should've made me feel better, but it didn't for some reason. I couldn't wait for tonight, because I was really excited about seeing Calypso again. I could only hope she felt the same way. Well if she doesn't, it's her loss, I guess. I thought to myself, wondering around. I decided to explore the place. Why, I don't know. I guess, I just thought that I wanted to figure everything out, just in case.

iIi

* * *

Calypso's POV

Oh my gods. He is so cute! I'm in love. It was so strange, how instantaneously you can fall in love with someone. When I awoke, I had a dreamy, lovesick smile on my face, and I went to tell my mother. I told her everything, starting with the strange sensation of my dreams being altered. I explained Perseus in perfect detail. I couldn't get his image out of my head. He was just too handsome. I told my mom that I was in love, then I asked her if he loved me. She told me that it was too soon to tell, but maybe after a week or two, it would become obvious. I said okay, then continued about my day normally, pretending as if I wasn't super excited for night to fall so that I could see Perseus again. With a happy sigh, I went back to my chores.

That night, I decided to look my best for the dream world, so, when I got in bed, I though of myself in my best outfit, and BAM! I looked beautiful. A few minutes later, that strange sensation came back, and I found myself face to face with the one and only Perseus. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach, and I felt an overwhelming urge to hug him, which was strange, as I'd only known him for a night. I said, "hello, Perseus."

Hey, Calypso." He responded.

* * *

Perseus's POV

Calypso looked more beautiful than ever, in a beautiful white dress with gold armbands and jewelry. She looked like one of the Greek goddesses we learned about in school.

That night, we started to get to know each other. Apparently, we had a lot in common, and we talked forever. It was amazing. Until, of course, 10:30 came around and she had to get up. Sadly, and somewhat reluctantly, she woe up, leaving my dreams to drift somewhere else. I saw my father's face. "She's not the one for you, my son. You must have patience." He said, then he left.

* * *

Please leave a review, I love reading you guys' feedback!

Until next time,

LittleMissReader36


	9. The Kiss

Hey, guys! I'm back with chapter nine! This update came a little early because I felt like making it a little early.

Review Responses:

FluffyPercabeth55: Awwwww! Thanks! Lolz.

 _DISCLAIMER:_ **I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Kiss

Perseus's POV

 _What? What is he talking about?_ I wondered. Then, I woke up to a knocking at my door. Assuming It was Grover, I said, "come in." Luk-no, Lucas, entered my cabin.

"We need to talk." He stated simply.

"Ok." I responded. He left my cabin, and I followed. He led me away from the other spirits, who were happily enjoying themselves. He led me into a secluded part that I'd never noticed before now. He walked over to a table.

"Sit." He told me.

Startled by his sudden authority, I sat. Pulling out the chair across from me, Lucas did the same. "What do you want to talk about?" I questioned.

"I heard that you've met someone lately." He informed me, shifting his position so that his knees were crossed and his hands were intertwined, resting atop the table. "How long ago?" He asked.

I gulped. Lucas seemed to know everything. "I met her two nights ago." I informed him. "She's the prettiest woman I've seen. Better looking than all the girls that my dad thought I should marry." I added.

"Hmm. Interesting. Do you feel any, um, feelings toward her?" He asked.

"It's too early to tell, Lucas, but yes, I think that, eventually, I'll end up loving her."

"What about her? Do you think she loves you?" He asked.

"Like I said, it might take a while to tell, but yes. Yes, I do." I told him.

"Well, that's good to hear." He said. "Just be careful, the first one is never permanent. I've been here long enough to know that."

"Okay. I think I'll change it. I know she's the one for me. She has to be. It can't be anyone else." I stubbornly replied.

With a chuckle, he responded with, "just you wait." Then, he left. He literally vanished. _Again. How does he keep doing that_? I wondered.

* * *

A few weeks later, in my dreams, that strange sensation happened again. I found myself waiting for it, wanting it to happen. Calypso and I have been together for a few weeks now, and I think that tonight would be the perfect day to tell her. I don't know why, It just feels right. Once I had entered her dreams, she started blushing. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"You're early." She informed me.

"I guess we're both early." I corrected her. "We both went to bed early."

"I guess so." She relented. She looked really nervous. It was as if she was going to be sick or something. I took her hand gently, rubbing soothing circles on her smooth skin.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"I-I have something to tell you." She stuttered weakly.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, relishing in the feeling that cam with it. Butterflies soared through my stomach, and my lips tingled, sparks running down my spine. She wrapped her arms around my waist and slid her delicate fingers into my hair, tugging lightly at the strands. She leaned herself into the kiss and we kissed a few times before we both pulled back.

"I've been waiting all day to do that." She told me, a little breathlessly.

With a chuckle, I twirled a strand of her hair in between my fingers. "Me too." I told her.

We were in a park this time. It was beautiful, with acres and acres of beautiful green. The grass was soft under our feet, and there was hardly anyone there. We were alone together. Just the two of us. It was a beautiful feeling, being alone with the one you loved. You didn't have to worry about anyone seeing you, and start spreading rumors. I picked her up in my arms and twirled her around. She giggled, the sound sending tingles up and down my spine. It was a wonderful feeling.

Then, I lied down in the soft grass. Folding my arms behind my back, I lied there for a moment, breathing in the sweet smelling air, and relishing in the peace it brought. Giggling, Calypso lied down next to me, taking my hand in hers and resting it on her chest. I shifted my position slightly so that I was laying down with my head resting on her stomach. She giggled softly, the sound sending delicate trembles through my body. I let out a happy sigh, feeling completely and totally relaxed for the first time in centuries. Calypso stroked my hair, and my lips relaxed into a happy smile. This had to be the best night of my two lives.

"There's something I need to tell you." Calypso repeated, her fingers pausing their stroking and resting atop my forehead.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I like you, Perseus." She told me. I was shocked. She just now said it? I mean, we've been friend this whole time, and that was our first kiss, but now?

"I like you too, Calypso." I told her honestly. I'd been waiting to tell her that since we became friends, but it never felt right. Each time I was about to tell her, I changed my mind immediately because I thought she didn't feel the same way. Now, it was her that told me. I don't know why, but I always thought that I'd be the one to tell her, not the other way around. Although, I guess you never really can predict those things. They just happen. Not being able to resist myself, I lied back back down on the ground, pulled her face towards me, and pressed my lips to hers. It felt amazing, better then the first time we did it. She pulled away a few seconds later, sat up, and pulled me up as well. Once we were both in a better kissing position, she pressed her lips to mine once more. Sparks flew, and I felt myself melting into her. All too soon, however, she had to wake up, and left me to my own dreams.

The same thing that happened a few weeks ago happened again tonight. My dad appeared in my dreams and told me, "Perseus. She's not the one for you. Don't take it personally when she leaves you for someone else. It will happen. Possibly sooner rather than later. Just know that she isn't the one for you." He warned me once again.

 _Leave me for someone else? Yeah, right. Not the one for me? Totally. I'm sure she isn't._ I thought. The statement my father made seemed so ridiculous, I couldn't see him being right. He couldn't be. Besides, he's dead. What does a dead person know about love?

 _What do you know about love, Mr. Dead Person?_ A voice in the back of my head asked me. Ugh. Good point, self. I guess I'm dead, too. All I know, is that Calypso wouldn't leave me for someone else. I'm just too awesome, and handsome. Who's supposed to steal Calypso's heart if she's already given it to me oh so willingly.

A few minutes later, I woke up, pondering the fact that, maybe, just maybe, my father was right. Maybe she isn't the one for me.

* * *

That's a rap! Please review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I would love to hear you feedback!

Until next time,

LittleMissReader36


	10. Leo

**HEY, guys! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN:LEO**

 **Perseus's POV**

Today started out as a regular day in the Underworld. I woke up, still wondering if my father was right. I don't think he was. I mean, he couldn't be, right? Calypso likes me. I like her. Just because she's my first doesn't mean that she's not meant for me. My father's words nagged at my brain _she's not the one for you._ My mind repeated over and over. Ugh, I thought, and got dressed. Then, when I was out of my super comfy pjs, I left the cabin to go get breakfast. My stomach rumbled eagerly at the mere thought of food. I was starving. I placed a hand on my impatient stomach with a chuckle, heading towards the dining hall.

Once I arrived at my usual table, Grover smiled at me. He looked pretty happy about something, but when he saw my expression, his immediately crumbled.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Thinking about last night." I told him wearily.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly. "Did she leave?"

"No. Actually, we had an amazing time last night. On the other hand, my dad seems to think that she's seeing another man or something. I don't know. He keeps telling me that she's not the one." I told Grover.

He seemed to ponder my words. "He might be right, you know. I mean, I'm completely on your side, and I think that he should be minding his own business, wherever he is, but If he made an effort to tell you that, especially via dreams, means that it's vey likely." He told me.

I thought over his words. They made since. All except for the dream travel thing. "How is dream travel the hardest?" I asked.

"Dream travel is the hardest because when a brain dreams, it's thinking of something all on its own, and planning to keep it that way. Also, since human dreams are normally wacky, it takes a lot of brain power to stay in you original state." Grover explained.

"When do we eat?" I asked, my stomach getting the best of me.

"Oh, now, if you want. The foods over there." He said, pointing to where it was.

"Okay." I responded, then stood up to go get my food. My stomach growled, once again making its presence known. Although, unlike last time, I wasn't in a private space, I was in a public environment, and anyone could've heard my stomach. It would be so embarrassing! Not wanting to draw any attention to myself, I glanced around inconspicuously, not wanting to make it obvious by placing a hand on my stomach. When I realized that nobody had heard, and most didn't realize I was there, I kept on going till I got to the food. When the smell drifted to my nostrils, my stomach growled loudly. Not even bothering to be inconspicuous about it, I clasped a hand to my stomach desperately, willing it to shut up. It was so embarrassingly annoying. Once I had my food, I walked back to the table Grover and I were sitting at, hoping that no more embarrassing sounds would escape. I took my seat next to Grover. Just as I was about to eat, my stomach roared. I thought it was super loud, and I could've sworn everybody heard it, but apparently the only one who did was Grover.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded, feeling embarrassed that my stomach had made such a loud sound. It's never done that before, not even when I was alive. How strange. Shrugging, I ate my breakfast. It was delicious. My stomach seemed satisfied with it, and stopped trying to eat itself. It actually became quite quiet, and barely made a sound. When I was finished, Grover and I went to a place he had found outside of the bunch of cabins. When we got there, he sat down, and beckoned me to join him. I did, and we had a nice, long, chitchat.

* * *

That night, when I went to bed, I fell asleep quickly and happily, without a shadow of doubt in my mind that Calypso and I were meant to be. When I entered her dream, she looked… off. I don't know what it was or why she looked that way, but she did. She had a guarded expression on her face, and she seemed to be trying to put as much distance between us as possible. After about a minute of that, I finally asked her, "what's up?"

"What?" She asked.

"I asked you what's up." I impatiently informed her.

"Sorry. I was spaced out." She said.

I mentally groaned. She was just too cute. I couldn't stay mad at her for very long. "It's okay." I told her.

"I just have a lot on my mind, and there's something I need to tell you." She admitted.

This is it! I thought giddily to myself. This is the part where she says that she loves me and I come back to life via her thoughts.

"What is it you want to tell me?" I asked, a smile lighting up my face. Her eyebrows furrowed cutely, as if she wasn't sure what to say. She stood there, thinking, for a while before she spoke. "I don't think this is working out. I don't love you. I love someone else." She told me, her voice barely above a whisper.

I felt my world shatter before my eyes. My dad was right. She's not the one for me. Lucas was right. Your first one isn't usually your perfect match.

"His name is Leo. I love him. I'm so sorry Perseus, I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it does." She told me sadly. I blinked, my eyes stinging with unshed tears. She slowly faded away, as they all do, it was standard dream procedure.

* * *

I woke up, shaking, trying to convince myself that it was just a dream. A terrible, horrible, perfectly normal dream, but no. It had actually happened. Calypso cheated on me with this Leo guy, whoever he is. Just thinking his name made me clench my fists in anger. It was his fault. It's Leo's fault Calypso left. My eyes burned with tears, and I buried my face in my hands, letting it all out.

iIi

* * *

Calypso's POV

* * *

When I woke up a few hours later, it was 9:30, my usual wake up time. I got up, excited to spend another day with Leo when the events of last night came crashing down on me. I remembered Perseus's face when I told him about Leo. I remembered his shining, tear filled, broken eyes staring at me in shock and despair, their sea green depths penetrating me, making me feel worse than I already did. I hated the heart broken look in his eyes but, more than anything, I hated myself for causing him that pain. My eyes filled with tears for the innocent young man I'd broken when there was a knock at my door. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I called, "come in!"

"Leo's at the door." My mom informed me brightly. "He said something about meeting him In the park at ten." I glanced out my window to check the sun's position. It looked like it was about 10:00.

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute." I told my mom. Then, after her footsteps faded, I rushed to my closet and ripped a random dress off of one of my many hangers. It was the perfect one for a walk in the park. Pretty, but not too pretty. Casual, but not too casual. I smiled, and put it on. The soft white fabric fitted me perfectly, and flowed down to just below my knees. I fastened some gold armbands on, completing the look. I brushed my hair so that It flowed down my waist in silky waves. Next, I put on my sandals. Once they were on, I dashed out the door, not wanting to miss a second of the time that I got to spend with Leo.

He held out his elbow for me, and I slipped my arm through it, letting him drag me to the park.

Today was going to be perfect.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? I hope so. Please review, and I'll see you next time!

~LittleMissReader36


	11. Author's Note

Hey, fellow readers! I know it's been a long time, and I'm really, truly sorry about that, but I've been on severe writers block with this story. I will try to get chapter 11 out to you as soon as I can. Here's a little snippet. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter Eleven:

Annabeth's POV

Today was going to be an amazing day. I just knew it. Luke had a football game, and I was going to be playing my instrument at halftime with the marching band. Today was my first day doing marching band, since the seventh graders now did marching band with the eighth graders. The eighth graders severely disliked it, but I had no idea why. I, for one, loved it. Luke was my boyfriend, and I couldn't wait to see him play, and I was also really excited for him to hear me play my instrument, the clarinet. It was a win-win situation for me.

We were in band class, practicing _Everybody Talks_ , ( **A/N: best band song I play. I love it. It's by Neon Trees, and is an amazing song that y'all should totally listen to)** when our band director said that it was time to put away our instruments. I glanced at the clock. We only had, like, two minutes! I hurriedly put away my million-part instrument. I had just finished packing up when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I put my clarinet and music in my band locker, then rushed to my locker to get my backpack and get packed up. Once I was done, I rushed back to the band class to talk with my friend, Silena, before we had to practice a bit before going outside.

"You excited about the halftime show?" I asked her.

"Yeah. And, let's see, you are too. You're super excited because you want to see Luke play football, and you want him the hear you play." She told me.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking? Are you sure you're not a mind reader?" I asked her.

"I never said I wasn't." She smirked, winking at me. "Anyway, you just aren't that hard to read, Annabeth. I can see it on your face. You're like an open book." She told me.

"Ugh. Was it really that obvious?" I asked, hoping it wasn't. Hoping that it was just her weird love-sense thing. She likes to call herself a love expert, and, every so often, I go along with her, and she looks at people, then tells me exactly what their love life is. It's really strange. The thing is, she's never wrong.

"No, not really. I'm just good at reading you, Annabeth." She admitted. "Plus, I am a love expert." She winked.

"Okay, guys! Time to put put your instruments together so we can go through a quick run through of what we're doing outside. After that, we're going outside to sit in the bleachers while we wait for halftime. _Everybody Talks_ is first, followed by _The Hey Song._ Our last song will be the school fight song. Please have your music in order before we go outside." Our band director, Mr. Webster told us. I got out my case, opened it, and put my instrument together, making sure I didn't forget the lyre. I always forget the lyre. Once we were all ready, we went through all the songs, then we went outside.

 **HALFTIME**

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like forever, it was halftime. We marched to our numbers, keeping in our line and saying, "left, left, left, right, left." Over and over. When we got to our numbers, we stopped, but kept counting time. Then, the drummers started plays the beat, and, after a few seconds, we started marching to our spots on the line. Left, left, left, right, left.

Once we got to our spot, we stood at attention until it was time to start our first song, _Everybody Talks._ "BAND, HORNS UP!" Mr. Webster said to us.

"AND UP!" We echoed back in perfect unison. Then, we started playing.

* * *

When we finished playing, I was ecstatic. I did so well! I went back to the bleachers to put my instrument away, then I went back to my spot at the bleachers to watch the rest of the game. Silena sat next to me. "You did amazing! I'm sure of it!" She told me.

"Same to you." I responded, then I focused my attention back on the game.

* * *

~LittleMissReader36


	12. Chapter 12

So, I'm back. I'm really sorry about the long wait. Technology problems, writer's block, and school have gotten in the way.

* * *

Once Upon A Dream

Chapter 12

Percy's POV

 **SONG TRIBUTE:** **Everyday** **by Def Leppard**

I was heartbroken. Completely and utterly heartbroken. I couldn't believe that Calypso, my Calypso had gone behind my back like that. Making me feel like I was hers, and she was mine. My first love, a liar and a cheater. I wasn't sure that I'd ever find love. After Calypso had gone behind my back like that, I wasn't sure if there was a way to cure my heart, and mend it after the devastation Calypso inflicted upon me. I loved her, but she didn't seem to think the same thing.

Well, it would appear that Lucas was right. Love does in fact bite.

Grover's POV

I couldn't stand to see Perseus so… heartbroken. It just wasn't right. He was always so happy, so easygoing. Seeing him curled into himself like that just wasn't right. I couldn't bear to see him like this, but I didn't know what to _do_ about it.

It scared me as well. I was currently seeing a girl in my dreams. Juniper. Perseus's breakup with Calypso made me realize how possible It really was for me to become heartbroken as well. Then I wondered, were there signs? Could you tell if someone was cheating on you, and break up with them first to save yourself the pain and heartache? Or does the love you have for someone prevent you from seeing the signs? Are there even signs?

I've been in this place a few centuries longer than Perseus has, but I've never actually seen anyone in my dreams until a few weeks ago. It was a shock to me to realize that Perseus had already seen someone, given that he'd only been thee a few decades. One thing I like about this place is that you never age. It doesn't matter how many millennia you've been here, you'll never get older.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, thoughts of Juniper running through my head. Her smile, the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at me. I was in love. There was no denying it. Suddenly realizing that sitting here staring at the wall wasn't doing Perseus any good, I got up and went to go talk to him.

Finally deciding to put my thoughts into action, I got up and went to look for Perseus. As there was only one place that he could possibly be, that's where I went. Easily finding my way to his cabin and into his room, I found him. He was curled in on himself, sobbing. Seeing him like that tugged at my heart, and there was nothing I wanted more than to be able to ease his pain. He just… he didn't deserve it. I approached him slowly and rested a hand on his shoulder, wanting to comfort him, but not knowing how.

"It's going to be alright, Perseus. You'll get over it, in time." I whispered gently.

"You… you think so?" He choked out, the tears evident in his strained voice.

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"But… but how could you possibly know?"

"I've been there before. Many, many times. I've been here for at least a thousand years."

"How did you get through it?"

"Support of friends," I told him, grabbing his arm to drag him outside.

"Grover what… what are you doing?"

"We're going to help you, Perseus."

"We?"

"All of us. All of your friends."

* * *

A few days later

Perseus's POV

Well, it turns out Grover was right, as well as Lucas. I have gotten over it, and love does in fact bite. I figured that out the hard way. I honestly thought that Calypso loved me, how wrong I was. My only question was that if she doesn't love me anymore, wouldn't we stop appearing in each other's dreams.

Leaving myself to ponder my thoughts, I decided that two minutes was too long a time to wait, and went in search of Morpheus, certain that he'd have the answers I was looking for.

Eventually, after more than two minutes, I might add, I found him. Can you use generic pronouns for gods?

"Morpheus, if the girl you're seeing in your dreams doesn't love you anymore, wouldn't you stop seeing her?"

"No, Perseus, you would not. It would take you realizing she no longer loves you, or her telling you, for you to stop seeing her."

"Okay."

"Is there anything else?"

"Why don't we age down here? Is it even a 'down'?"

"I don't know. Now, if you will excuse me, I must take my leave."

And with that, he left. No, vanished. Vanished is definitely a better word. He turned into smoke, and I assumed that he was going to welcome someone else to this place I now call home.

* * *

Please review!

~LittleMissReader


	13. I Saw Red

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN, DL, and JESSICA BURKHART!**

 **Review Responses** :

BookishDreams: Thank you so much!

~LittleMissReader36

intense ukulele: Be careful what you wish for, lol. Even though it's a chapter late, I hope you like it. Thanks!

~LittleMissReader36

XxEpicFrenchFryxX: Me too!

Thanks!

~LittleMissReader36

Guest: Yes, I will try to update as much as possible.

~LittleMissReader36

* * *

Hello and welcome back to this story! Hopefully y'all enjoyed the shorter wait between chapters.

 **CHAPTER 13**

 _ **I Saw Red**_

 **Annabeth's POV**

* * *

"Annabeth!" Luke called.

"Luke!" I screamed.

He ran over to me and crushed me in a warm embrace, kissing me on the lips. Pulling away he breathlessly spoke again. "I'm throwing a party at my house next weekend. Want to come?"

His pleading blue eyes stared into my soul, begging me to agree.

"Sure I will. Wouldn't want to miss a party now would I?"

He took me back in his arms, holding me tightly. "Thanks, Beth."

"Anytime," I whispered, claiming his lips once more.

* * *

 **— A Week Later—**

I had called Silena up after he asked me to his party, and she said that she would accompany me. We went dress shopping beforehand, her wishes, of course. However, I ended up finishing something I really liked and just had to have.

After stepping out of my steaming shower, the strawberry scent of my body wash hugged my skin. I blow-dried my hair then slipped the dress over my head. Silena would be coming over to help get me ready, and since I didn't have really any experience in that department, I wanted to give her a blank slate. Sitting down on the chair in front of my vanity, I texted her.

Anna Beth:

Where r u?

Silena:

Coming! Gimme a minute!

I clicked my phone off, satisfied by her answer.

When she showed up about five minutes later, she set about getting me ready. She, of course, was already ready. Her hair spiraled down her back in soft curls, and her makeup was done perfectly. No doubt she did it herself.

As I wasn't very big on makeup, I wasn't exactly sure what she'd done, but from what I could see, it accentuated the bright blue of her eyes fairly well.

Once she'd finished my makeup, we left. I gave her directions to Luke's house, and she teased the scarily accurate way they were given.

When we got there, many of Luke's friends had already arrived, including Drew. I didn't know if they were friends or not, but I knew that they'd been spending a lot of time together. It had started after Luke had already asked me out, so I decided not to question it. I had a feeling it was nothing, and I trusted him.

An elbow in the side by Silena brought my attention back to the present. "Luke's eyeing Drew pretty closely. Are you guys still on?"

"Yeah. They're just friends."

"I hope so. C'mon, let's go say hi." Taking my hand, she dragged me over to where Luke was standing.

"Luke, your girlfriend's here."

Silena's voice was slightly edgy, and I couldn't help but wondering if she knew something about him that I didn't.

"Wha… oh, hi, Beth!"

He turned around, holding me tightly in his arms and spinning us around. Pulling back slightly, he pressed a light kiss to my lips. "I'm so glad you're here." He whispered, putting me down.

I looked over at Silena and winked. "Told ya so," I mouthed. She rolled her eyes and ambled away from me. I assumed that she was going to talk to Charlie, as she'd been eyeing him the same way I eyed Luke before we started going out.

Luke and I talked about nothing, anything, and everything in between before I noticed that he was, in fact, eyeing Drew. Without him noticing, I whipped out my phone and sent Silena an SOS text.

My phone went off seconds later, and I excused myself from Luke, telling him that my mom had called. He waved me off, clearly not hearing a word I said.

I left him there, wandering off to find Silena. Once I did, I told her that she was right and that Luke and Drew were probably more than friends.

I began to sob into her shoulder, and she held me tightly, reassuring me that it was going to be alright.

Distantly, I heard the song change to Def Leppard's "Love Bites," and couldn't help noticing how well it fit my situation.

Seconds after it started, Rachel approaches us and grabbed my arm, steering me in the direction of Luke's room. "He wants to apologize," she whispered. "In private." Then, she left me standing in front of the closed door. I hesitated, not knowing if I should proceed or not. The rational part of me knew that Rachel was lying. That part of me knew that whatever I was going to see in there, it was going to break my heart further than it already was.

However, the part of me that was smitten with Luke begged to differ. He loves you it whispered. Following that side instead, I eased the door open.

Song Tribute- "I Saw Red"— Warrant

What I saw froze me in my spot, shattering my heart beyond recognition. Luke and Drew were wrapped around each other, kissing with the same passion he once showed me. At the angle I was at, all I could see was Luke's face and the undeniable expression of pure pleasure.

I slammed the door into the wall, wanting to make my presence known.

"Beth…" his voice was soft, but there was no sign of regret. Not even an I'm sorry could be heard.

*" I knew this would happen. I knew it, but I tried to convince myself that it was just me. That you really liked me. I can't believe you, Luke. I always knew you'd go to her." My voice was soft, yet stronger than what I thought I possessed.

"Beth... please..."

**"I don't think I'm going to love you anymore."

I softly closed the door behind me, coming out just in time for the last lines of "Love Bites."

"If you've got love in your sights, watch out. Love bites."

* * *

This chapter may or may not have been inspired by Jessica Burkhart's Little White Lies.

*- I don't own this line. It comes from chapter 26 of Jessica Burkhart's Little White Lies.

**- I don't own this line either. It comes from the song "I Saw Red" by Warrant.


End file.
